Qua Những Miền Cát Bất Tận
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: [Translated Fic] Orihime nói chuyện với những người chết.


**Original Work:** Through Endless Sands

 **Author:** GeoFount

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Bleach thuộc về Kubo Tite. "Through Endless Sands" thuộc về tác giả GeoFount. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

Hueco Muendo là một vùng đất khô hạn, cằn cỗi. Xám xịt, buồn chán, và tẻ nhạt. Đó cũng là nơi mà Ulquiorra gọi là nhà.

xXx

Lý do anh được chọn làm vệ sĩ của cô, anh không biết, và cũng không quan tâm. Anh chỉ làm những gì được bảo. Cô có làm anh chú ý một chút, mặc dù anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ công khai thừa nhận chuyện này. Bên cạnh mối quan tâm duy nhất của Aizen, đó là sức mạnh của cô, chính tính cách của cô mới làm cho anh phải suy nghĩ.

Anh gặp cô một hoặc hai lần trong ngày. Không bao giờ quá lâu; chỉ ra và vào, đủ thời gian để thực hiện mệnh lệnh được giao.

Dù vậy, anh vẫn là người Orihime gặp nhiều nhất. Ngày rồi tuần qua đi, cô gạt bỏ được phần nào nỗi e dè, dần trở nên giống với người con gái mạnh mẽ đã thu hút được sự chú ý của anh. Anh biết cô khao khát được tiếp xúc trò chuyện. Bất cứ chuyện gì có thể xoa dịu tâm trí cô, thảng như việc liên tục đặt ra những câu hỏi khi nào và ở đâu và cái gì. Còn anh là ứng cử viên bất đắc dĩ.

Cô kéo anh vào những cuộc đối thoại. Đúng ra là cố gắng kéo anh. Những câu trả lời của anh luôn ngắn gọn và đi thẳng vào vấn đề. Orihime cố rất nhiều lần. Cuối cùng, sau bao nỗ lực bất thành, cô đành buông xuôi.

Giờ khi còn lại một mình, cô nói chuyện với bản thân. Cô nói về một ngày của mình và những chuyện diễn ra cả xung quanh và bên trong cô. Đôi lúc cô ước mình có thể mạnh mẽ hơn. Đôi lúc, là những tiếng nức nở và sụt sịt.

Ulquiorra không cố ý nghe lén, nhưng thực sự là anh đã nghe thấy. Anh không quan tâm đến những việc cô làm, miễn không phải là thứ gì đó ngu ngốc như chạy trốn. Tuy nhiên, anh vẫn tò mò, và cuối cùng anh hỏi cô, "Lúc ở một mình cô nói chuyện với ai?"

Đó là lần đầu tiên anh hỏi cô một câu hỏi không liên quan đến kế hoạch của Aizen hay những người bạn của cô. Chiếc nĩa của Orihime ngưng lại trước khi cô kịp đưa nó lên miệng. "Sa... sao anh biết?"

"Cứ trả lời đi."

Cô chớp mắt và chầm chậm đặt chiếc nĩa xuống đĩa thức ăn. "Anh trai tôi," cô trả lời. "Tôi nói chuyện với anh trai tôi."

"Anh cô?"

"Phải."

"Anh ta đang ở đâu?"

"Anh ấy chết rồi."

Cô trả lời ngắn gọn. Không giống cái tính nói nhiều trước đây của cô, và anh thấy được rằng cô đang giấu diếm phần nào sự thật, rằng câu chuyện cô đang kể vẫn còn điều gì đó chưa hé lộ, một điều gì đó đau đớn và dai dẳng. Ulquiorra không quan tâm nhiều. Anh không đáp lại.

Orihime nhìn thẳng vào anh. "Anh có anh em trai chứ?"

"Ta có rất nhiều anh em."

"Không," cô lắc đầu. "Ý tôi không phải là các Arrancar. Khi anh còn là con người ấy."

Ulquiorra suýt nữa phì cười trước câu hỏi của cô. Suýt nữa. "Khi ta là con người?"

"Tất cả các Hollow đều từng là người mà, phải không? Anh cũng từng là một con người chứ?"

Ulquiorra sững người. Anh im lặng.

Orihime không để ý. "Anh còn nhớ mình là ai chứ?" cô tiếp tục.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh bỗng muốn bóp cổ cô. Ấn mạnh tay vào cái cổ họng đó và siết chặt cho đến khi cô không còn hỏi được câu nào nữa. Nhưng thay vào đó, anh siết nắm tay lại. "Cô suy diễn quá nhiều," anh nói, "trong khi chẳng biết được bao nhiêu. Ta khuyên cô nên giữ kín những suy nghĩ đó cho riêng mình. Những kẻ khác sẽ không sẵn lòng chấp nhận một lời bình phẩm ngu ngốc như vậy đâu."

"Ngu ngốc hay không," Orihime đáp, mắt mở to, "thì đó vẫn là sự thật chứ?"

Ulquiorra nhìn cô, nghĩ ngợi. Anh tiến một bước về phía cô. Theo phản xạ cô lùi lại. Anh lẳng lặng cúi xuống và nhặt lấy chiếc nĩa cô vừa vô thức đánh rơi.

"Ta sẽ lấy cho cô chiếc khác."

Lần đầu tiên, cô im lặng khi anh rời đi.

xXx

Anh được tạo ra bằng Hougyoku. Bởi Aizen và bằng Hougyoku. Trước đó anh là gì, anh không biết, cũng chưa từng hỏi. Dù là hollow hay con người hay là con người trước khi trở thành hollow, đó là một bí ẩn. Tất cả những gì anh biết đó là anh được tạo ra bởi Aizen. Danh tính của anh trước ký ức ấy, anh không biết. Bây giờ anh là vật sở hữu của Aizen.

Anh ghét những câu hỏi của Orihime. Khi 'thuần dưỡng', Aizen đã dạy cho anh phải nghĩ rằng Arrancar là một thể thống nhất, rằng mỗi người họ là một phần trên cùng một cơ thể hoàn chỉnh, cùng nhau hoạt động. Ulquiorra không phải là một chỉnh thể. Anh chỉ là một bộ phận làm nên cái toàn thể.

Ulquiorra chạm vào chiếc lỗ trên cổ. Anh miết đầu ngón tay dọc đường mép trơn nhẵn và tự hỏi tại sao nó không hề thô ráp. Tự hỏi tại sao một phần khuyết thiếu lại có được hình dạng hoàn hảo đến vậy.

Thậm chí còn hoàn hảo hơn những miền cát xám xịt bất tận.

xXx

"Tại sao cô lại nói chuyện với anh trai cô?"

Kiệt sức vì phải nghe lệnh của Aizen cả ngày, cô lơ đãng ngước lên nhìn anh, trong tư thế nằm sóng soài trên giường. Nếu có ngạc nhiên vì sự quan tâm bất ngờ của anh, cô cũng không thể hiện ra. "Chuyện lần đó sao?"

Ulquiorra bỏ qua câu hỏi của cô. "Cô nói anh ta đã chết rồi."

"Phải."

"Vậy thì tại sao cô vẫn còn nói chuyện với người đó?"

Orihime ôm chiếc gối vào lòng. "Tôi tin rằng anh ấy vẫn nghe thấy tôi."

Ulquiorra nhún vai. "Đồ ngốc. Anh ta không thể nghe thấy cô nữa đâu. Một khi anh ta đã bị đưa đến Thi Hồn Giới."

Quá mệt mỏi để tranh luận với anh, cô nhắm mắt lại. "Có lẽ vậy," cô nói, "nhưng việc đó khiến tôi cảm thấy khá hơn."

"Khá hơn?"

"Bớt cô đơn hơn."

Ulquiorra khẽ đằng hắng một cách nửa thích thú nửa hào hứng, như thể có ai đó vừa kể một câu chuyện cười không hề hài hước.

Orihime mở mắt. Cô ngước nhìn anh. "Sao nào?" cô hỏi. "Anh không làm vậy sao?"

"Không."

"Tại sao không?"

"Nó chẳng có nghĩa lí gì cả."

"Sao cơ?"

"Đâu có ai để nghe," anh giải thích với vẻ kiên nhẫn. "Cô chỉ đang nói chuyện với không khí."

"Vậy là anh không hiểu rồi." Cô khẽ ngáp, cơn buồn ngủ đã chực ập tới. "Vấn đề không phải là cần có ai đó để nghe. Chỉ cần được nói thôi. Đôi lúc giả vờ như có ai đó đang nghe mình cũng không tệ chút nào. Chuyện đó sẽ giúp anh cảm thấy bản thân không chỉ có một mình."

Ulquiorra không hiểu lí lẽ của cô. "Một ý tưởng ngu ngốc."

Orihime nhoẻn cười. "Có thể. Nhưng nó khiến tôi cảm thấy bớt cô đơn, thế nên ngu ngốc thì cũng đâu có sao, phải không?"

Ulqoirra vẫn không hiểu. Anh chưa bao giờ biết cô đơn thực sự là thế nào, và anh cũng không nghĩ mình sẽ biết được.

xXx

Trước những trận đòn, cô chưa bao giờ khóc. Cô cũng không nổi giận, hoặc nếu có, thì cũng không bao giờ thể hiện ra. Biểu cảm duy nhất của cô là sự buồn bã, như thể cô cảm thấy thương xót cho những kẻ tấn công mình hơn là cho bản thân.

Những Arrancar nữ tỏ vẻ căm ghét cô hơn cả. Chúng nói cô là đồ yếu ớt và vô dụng. Chúng gọi cô là vật nuôi của Aizen và đe doạ rằng cô sẽ không còn xinh đẹp khi việc lớn được hoàn tất.

Ulquiorra không hề tham gia hay can dự vào chuyện đánh đập này. Nhưng anh luôn có mặt khi mọi thứ đã ngã ngũ. Anh quan sát cô, lặng lẽ, với những vết bầm tím và rướm máu, cô nhăn mặt và rên rỉ. Không một giọt nước nào rơi ra từ khoé mắt.

Orihime, anh chợt nhận ra, chưa bao giờ khóc cho bản thân mình. Cô chỉ khóc vì người khác.

xXx

"Anh đã bao giờ cảm thấy mình là người duy nhất còn tồn tại trên thế giới này chưa?"

"Chưa."

"Tốt," cô nói, thật lòng. "Tốt."

xXx

Khi anh rời khỏi, chúng lẩn vào phòng như lũ chuột tìm đến miếng phô mai. Chúng sẽ không đến khi Ulquiorra ở đó. Chúng không ngu ngốc đến mức đó.

Và cũng không ngây dại đến nỗi giết chết hay gây thương tật vĩnh viễn cho cô. Những dấu bầm tím và những nhát chém là đủ, vết thương nhỏ chỉ cần vài ngày là bình phục. Aizen không quan tâm chúng giở trò gì, miễn là Orihime vẫn còn khả năng thi triển sức mạnh.

Chúng tản đi khi Ulquiorra bắt đầu quay lại. Chúng biết anh sẽ không để yên nếu bắt được.

Mặc cho những vết thương của cô, Ulquiorra không giúp. Cô cũng không yêu cầu chuyện đó. Im lặng, anh nhìn cô lê bước khó nhọc về phía giường.

Mặt trăng treo bên ngoài, thả từng tia sáng vào phòng qua khung cửa sổ đơn độc. Ánh trăng rọi những giọt nước mắt chưa bao giờ thành hình của cô thành những giọt bạc lấp lánh.

xXx

"Cô đã bao giờ cảm thấy như vậy chưa?" bất chợt, anh hỏi.

"Như thế nào?"

"Rằng mình là người duy nhất còn tồn tại trên thế giới này."

Orihime nhắm mắt. Cô thở hắt ra. "Giờ thì có."

xXx

Anh đứng ngoài cửa phòng cô suốt đêm hôm đó và xua đi tất cả những bóng đen lẩn khuất chực trườn đến ngưỡng cửa phòng.

xXx

"Tại sao họ lại ghét tôi đến vậy?" cô thì thào.

"Bởi vì chưa từng có một điều gì đẹp đẽ tồn tại ở đây."

xXx

Bạn bè của cô gục ngã từng người một. Đầu tiên là cô gái Shinigami, liền sau đó là anh chàng tóc đỏ. Rồi Ichigo. Đáng ngạc nhiên, chàng trai Quincy là người chiến đấu lâu nhất.

Cậu chết với tên của cô trên môi.

Lúc đầu Orihime không khóc. Cô không tin rằng họ sẽ chết.

Ulquiorra kể cho cô nghe chi tiết về từng người họ. Không phải vì anh muốn hành hạ cô, mà đơn giản chỉ vì anh căm ghét những người không chịu chấp nhận sự thật. Ulquiorra không sống bằng hi vọng ảo tưởng hay ước mơ hay bất kỳ hình dung nào về tương lai. Ulquiorra đơn giản là sống ở thời hiện tại.

Orihime đã khóc rất nhiều sau đó.

xXx

Cô chữa lành vết thương Ichigo gây ra cho anh. Cô không hỏi người đã gây thương tích cho anh và anh không nói với cô. Dù vậy, đôi mắt cô phủ một màu u tối và cô im lặng với anh đến hết ngày hôm đó.

Ulquiorra giả vờ không để ý.

xXx

Ulquiorra đủ nhẫn tâm để nói với cô rằng Ichigo đã chết.

Anh không đủ nhẫn tâm để nói với cô rằng chính anh là người đã giết cậu.

xXx

Chad sống lâu hơn những người khác. Thay vì bị giết, cậu được giữ mạng sống. Với sức mạnh khác lạ không kém gì Orihime, Aizen tò mò muốn xem xét nó kỹ hơn. Người ta làm thí nghiệm trên cậu hàng ngày trời.

Orihime không chứng kiến màn tra tấn nhưng cô cảm nhận được. Cô run rẩy suốt và thở phào khi reiatsu của cậu cuối cùng cũng dần biến mất.

xXx

Cô ngốc nghếch nghĩ rằng với việc đến đây cô đã có thể cứu được những người mình yêu quý. Cô thật quá dễ đoán, một cách đau đớn. Một người mẹ tốt sẵn sàng hi sinh bản thân vì 'những đứa con' của mình.

Giờ thì tất cả những đứa trẻ ấy đều đã ra đi.

xXx

"Tôi nghĩ," một ngày, đột nhiên cô nói, như thể vừa thức dậy từ một giấc ngủ sâu. "Tôi nghĩ giờ tôi muốn về nhà."

Ulquiorra nhìn cô xuyên qua bầu không gian và sự im lặng trống trải giữa hai người họ. Cô lúc nào cũng khiến anh phải nói ra những điều đã quá rõ ràng. "Cô không thể đi."

Môi Orihime mím chặt. "Anh làm tất cả những việc này để được cái gì?" "Ngài Aizen muốn có cả thế giới."

"Tôi không hỏi chuyện đó," cô nói, xoay vần những ngón tay trong lớp áo choàng. "Tôi biết Aizen muốn gì. Anh muốn đạt được điều gì?"

Ulquiorra nhìn cô một lúc lâu. Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ về việc ấy và câu hỏi của cô xoáy vào tâm can anh, như thể cô vừa tìm ra một điều gì quá rõ ràng mà anh không hiểu sao đã bỏ sót. Điều đó khiến cho anh khó chịu.

"Chuyện đó có quan trọng không?"

Orihime mỉm cười buồn bã với anh. "Không," cô nói. "Chắc là không rồi."

xXx

Giờ cô nói chuyện với tất cả bọn họ. Rukia, Ishida, Chad, kể cả Renji, người cô không thân thiết lắm. Dù vậy trong số đó, cô nói nhiều nhất với Ichigo.

Ulquiorra đủ tinh ý để thấy được cô có tình cảm với tên tử thần tóc cam. Anh gần như ước mình đã nói với Ichigo trước khi giết cậu ta rằng cô yêu cậu. Có lẽ điều ấy sẽ khiến Ichigo chiến đấu hết mình hơn, giống như gã Quincy kia.

Hoặc có lẽ đó chính xác là lí do Ulquiorra đã chiến đấu hết sức mình.

xXx

"Gần đây cô đã nói chuyện với bạn cô." Anh thẳng thừng nêu ra sự quan sát của mình, không cần biết cô có để tâm đến việc bị xâm phạm riêng tư hay không.

Orihime đưa tay chùi qua mặt. "Vâng," cô thừa nhận.

"Cô nói gì với họ?"

"Rằng tôi nhớ họ." Có chút ngập ngừng, bàn tay cô ôm lấy cổ họng. "Và tôi xin lỗi."

"Xin lỗi vì điều gì?"

"Vì đã khiến cho họ phải chết."

Ulquiorra khịt mũi. Anh quay lưng lại với cô, hướng về phía cửa. "Không phải lỗi của cô," anh khẳng định.

Orihime giật mình ngước lên nhìn anh. "Gì cơ?"

"Ta nói đó không phải lỗi của cô." Anh quay về phía cô một chút, đủ để cô nhìn thấy nét mặt nghiêng của anh. "Họ đã tự quyết định đi đến đây," anh nói. "Cho dù họ có chết hay không thì cũng không liên quan đến cô. Cô chẳng có lỗi gì trong cái chết của họ."

Trong một khắc, anh đã nửa ngờ rằng cô sẽ tát anh lần nữa. Thay vào đó, mặc dù không có vẻ bị thuyết phục, cô khẽ thở dài. "Cám ơn anh."

Ulquiorra rời khỏi phòng, cảm giác khó chịu đeo bám không buông. Anh thà để cô đánh anh. Anh sẽ biết phải làm gì với việc đó.

xXx

Đêm, từ bên trong căn phòng, lờ mờ nghe thấy một tiếng động. Có gì đó đã rơi xuống và đập vào nền đất. Ulquiorra, người canh gác cần mẫn, xuất hiện. Anh bước vào mà không gõ cửa.

Orihime đang nằm trên sàn, cách giường một khoảng ngắn. Cô run rẩy, co giật, lẩm bẩm gì đó trong tình trạng mất kiểm soát. Mắt cô nhắm nghiền.

Ulquiorra đứng ngay cạnh. Miệng cô khẽ chuyển động. Ngón tay giật giật, cố bắt lấy thứ gì đó xa xăm trong giấc mơ.

Sau vài giây, anh cúi xuống. Anh do dự. Ngoại trừ lần cô tát anh, anh chưa bao giờ để cô chạm vào hay tự chạm vào cô.

Anh đặt tay lên cánh tay cô. Cái lỗ trên cổ anh bắt đầu bùng cháy. Dứt khoát, anh lờ nó đi.

Anh nâng người cô lên. Cảm nhận được sự chuyển động cơ thể, cô tỉnh giấc.

Ulquiorra sững lại. Anh không rời mắt khỏi cô.

Orihime chớp mắt, ngỡ ngàng. Cô vươn người lên. Nhẹ nhàng chạm vào vệt màu trên gương mặt anh. "Nước mắt," cô nói. "Tại sao?"

xXx

Buổi sáng, anh ở cạnh giường cô. Cô loay hoay với giấc ngủ, thầm thì những cơn ác mộng. Anh sờ trán cô – để xem có sốt không, anh tự nhủ – và cô mở mắt.

Anh không cử động. Họ nhìn nhau một lúc lâu. Cuối cùng, anh bước lùi lại.

"Cô lại nói chuyện với anh trai."

Cô nín lặng. Nuốt khan.

"Anh ta có bao giờ đáp lại không?"

"…Không."

xXx

Điều khác biệt giữa hai người họ, Ulquiorra nghĩ, đó là thế giới của Orihime luôn đầy những lựa chọn. Hậu quả duy nhất Orihime phải gánh chịu là hậu quả mà cô tự gây ra cho mình.

Thế giới của Ulquiorra chỉ có những mệnh lệnh. Anh không phải gánh chịu bất kỳ hậu quả gì vì anh chỉ làm theo những gì được bảo.

Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tội lỗi vì anh thực sự chẳng có chủ ý làm gì hết. Orihime luôn tràn ngập cảm giác tội lỗi bởi mặc dù chính anh ép cô phải lựa chọn, cô vẫn đã lựa chọn. Trong tình cảnh đó, coi như nắm chắc phần thua. Cho dù có làm gì, thì cuối cùng cô vẫn sẽ là kẻ thua cuộc.

Cái lỗ của cô nằm ở bên trong, anh nghĩ và lắng tai nghe cô nói chuyện với những người bạn đã chết qua cánh cửa.

xXx

"Làm ơn." Toàn thân run rẩy và đầm đìa mồ hôi, cô khuỵu xuống trước anh. Cô thở gấp vào mũi giày anh. "Làm ơn," cô van nài, "hãy giúp tôi bỏ trốn."

Anh lùi lại, ra khỏi tầm với của cô. "Cô không phải quỳ lạy," anh đáp. " Đứng dậy đi."

Như mọi khi, cô không nghe lời anh. Cô run rẩy trên mặt đất, nhỏ bé và yếu ớt, hoàn toàn không giống người con gái mạnh mẽ mà anh từng thấy rất nhiều lần trước đó.

Điều đó khiến anh ghê tởm. "Đứng dậy."

"Anh sẽ giúp tôi chứ?"

"Đừng có ngu ngốc thế."

Trong một khoảnh khắc cô nín thinh, run rẩy trong câm lặng. Rồi cô ngước lên nhìn anh. "Nếu anh không giúp," cô nói, "anh sẽ để tôi giết hắn chứ?"

Thoáng trên mặt cô, anh nhìn thấy mọi sự mất mát căng ra thành một chiếc lỗ tròn hoàn hảo. "Không."

Cô gần như đã chạm tới anh, đúng ra là thế.

Ulquiorra nhìn cô. Anh nhăn mũi. Cô toả ra mùi của nước mắt, tuyệt vọng, và mất mát. Kỳ lạ thay, điều đó gợi nhắc cho anh về chiếc lỗ trên cổ.

Ulquiorra bỏ đi vì cảnh tượng đó cũng khiến anh ghê tởm.

xXx

Anh không quay lại cho đến khi cô đã hoàn toàn bình tĩnh. Lặng yên và trầm tư, cô ngồi với hai tay khoanh hờ trên vạt áo.

Lần này là Ulquiorra cất tiếng trước. "Tại sao cô muốn chạy trốn?"

Orihime nhìn về phía khung cửa sổ mở, nơi mặt trời chói lọi rọi thẳng thứ ánh sáng gay gắt xuống nền nhà. "Tại sao ư," cô lẩm bẩm, như thể đang nói với chính mình.

"Ngoài đó chẳng còn gì dành cho cô nữa," anh tiếp tục. "Cô đã mất tất cả."

Cô không nao núng trước lời lẽ tàn nhẫn của anh. "Tôi biết."

"Thế thì tại sao lại muốn tự do?"

Cô quay sang anh. Một nụ cười buồn bã, bí ẩn hiện nơi khóe miệng. "Anh không biết ư?" cô nói. "Tự do chỉ là một cách nói khác của không còn gì để mất."

xXx

Ở Hueco Muendo không bao giờ có mưa, nhưng hôm nay bầu trời ngập mây.

"Hôm nay," cô nói. "Tôi nghĩ chính là ngày hôm nay." Cô đặt tay lên tóc, như để kiểm tra xem những chiếc kẹp tóc còn ở đó không.

"Hôm nay?"

"Hôm nay," cô gật đầu. "Hôm nay tôi sẽ chấm dứt chuyện đó."

"Chuyện gì?"

Orihime không trả lời. Thay vào đó cô nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. "Nếu tôi tấn công Aizen anh sẽ giết tôi chứ?"

Ulquiorra sững người. Có gì đó hụt hẫng trong anh, giống như một cánh cửa sập vừa bật mở. "Đó là những gì cô đang suy tính?" anh hỏi, một cách thận trọng.

Orihime không đáp. Một bàn tay nắm chặt đặt lên trái tim. Mắt cô mở to, tuyệt vọng. "Làm ơn," cô cầu xin.

Ulquiorra nhìn cô trân trân và đột nhiên anh hiểu được cảm giác là người cuối cùng còn tồn tại trên thế giới là như thế nào. Anh nhắm mắt. "Phải," anh thì thầm.

Cô mỉm cười với anh. "Cám ơn."

Anh không dịch chuyển khi cô ngả người về phía anh và nụ hôn của cô thổi bùng ngọn lửa trong cổ anh.

xXx

Ulquiorra chưa bao giờ biết được cảm giác cô đơn vì anh chưa bao giờ có được thứ gì chỉ thuộc về mình. Anh chưa bao giờ có được thứ chỉ thuộc về mình để rồi lại chứng kiến nó bị cướp đi mất.

Giá mà anh có thể nguyền rủa cô, bởi chính vì cô mà anh cảm thấy thế này. Nhưng giờ cô đã đi xa, rất xa và không trở lại.

Cuối cùng, Ulquiorra đã thực sự hiểu những gì cô nói.

xXx

"Đêm qua ngươi đã nói chuyện với ai đó," Grimmjaw nhận xét.

Ulquiorra phát ra một tia nhìn tăm tối từ khóe mắt. Anh im lặng.

"Là ai vậy?"

"Không ai cả."

"Thế ngươi đã nói chuyện với ai?"

Ulquiorra không đáp lại một lúc lâu. "Không có ai," cuối cùng anh nói. "Không có ai hết."

xXx

Qua những miền cát bất tận, Ulquiorra tiến một bước về phía trước.


End file.
